Various techniques have been developed to detect the presence of one or more analytes in an assay. For example, fluorescent, luminescent, chemiluminescent, or electrochemiluminescent techniques have been used to detect analytes within a biological sample. In many biological assays, including assays where micro- or nanoparticles are used for detecting the presence and/or amount of one or more analytes in a biological sample, the generation of a signaling event is used to detect the presence of the analyte. Such biological assays known in the art, however, have limitations. Thus, it might be advantageous to provide an assay having one or more enhanced characteristics, including, but not limited to, enhanced sensitivity, specificity, accuracy, repeatability, and combinations thereof.